Wonderland
by heroherondaletotherescue
Summary: "Who are you and why are you touching my face?" When Jefferson awoke from his terrible headache, after the violent events of the morning, what he had expected was to wake up in the middle of the woods in Wonderland... alone. But instead, he was greeted by a girl with golden eyes, and magical hands. He knew that whatever happened next, he would be seeing her again. - AU - ONE-SHOT


Once upon a time one-shot.

Wonderland – OC/Jefferson. [AU]

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used from the Television series _Once Upon A Time_. I only own that of my own creative genius in terms of writing, and my character Clara.

This is strictly a one-shot. May develop into a series of one-shots, if I find the effort or time, but will not continue on as a full-fledged story, as I do not have time to do so. Hope that you enjoy reading this little story.

" _We found Wonderland."_

Clarissa kept running. She ran til her feet became numb under the forest floor. One of the first things she noticed as she ran was the vibrant green that encompassed her entire surroundings. She absolutely adored the pigmented shade of the green grass, both luscious and crinkly, squishing satisfyingly between her toes as she moved. The orange sun was bright in the sky, not a single cloud in sight as she twirled in circles once reaching the glistening water of what seemed to be a lake, one that she knew was far, far away from her home. A place that was laden with death and destruction at every turn. She had heard that Wonderland had its horrors, but she knew that it had to be better than what lay in the Forbidden Forest, a place that she was eager to flee. But for all the stories of the corruption of Wonderland, she couldn't see past the beauty that it offered to the naked eye. There was something about it that screamed independence, freedom and joy.

Birds chirped, singing from the branches of trees so tall they could be giants. Intoxicating scents of lavender and rose filled the air, mixed in with the fresh smell of berries and herbs hanging about in the dense forest. The fresh air was crisp and it lifted her dark hair up, bouncing it with every movement, as though the locks were dancing a waltz as she moved through the forest with a joy that she hadn't felt since she was a child.

She never felt freer in her entire life.

She had found her utopia, the true Wonderland she could only ever dream of from stories she was told as a child. Her father, before he had passed had told her stories of a magical place called Wonderland. He had travelled there in his younger years, and had re-told the tales of his travels as bedtime stories for his young princess, in the hope that she would cherish their time together before he left. He knew that he was dying, and that he only had a little while left to live, and so he spent every last moment with her. Maybe that was what drove her to flee to Wonderland of all places, because she felt closer to her father here, but whatever it came down to. She was just glad that she had done so.

Though it was a magical place full of wonder and beauty, it was also to be not taken lightly. Caution was key as she remembered her father's warning.

But of course, escaping the life of tragic heartbreak and the torturous rule of your evil step father who was now king, tended to push all coherent thoughts out of the way. She was just ecstatic that she was finally able to be her own person, and no longer a slave under another person's ruling.

Clarissa inhaled the fresh air, savouring the moment for a little while longer before she would really set off to change her life forever. It was time for a new beginning, a new age, a new story.

Her story.

The story of the healer, and unbeknownst to her, the hatter.

* * *

It was a year later, and she went by Clara now. Clarissa was merely a memory of the past. She thought it would have taken longer for her to change her identity, but after a long twelve months, most of which she was on her own, or under attack from the red queen, she had changed.

She was a new woman. Beside the fact that she was now at the ripe age of twenty-five, she had rid herself of her long locks and gone for a shorter look, her hair bouncing just above her shoulders. She found that this way she was also able to pass herself off as a man, as desperate times called for desperate measures. She found that it was easier to find work if she had disguised herself as a man, something she rather wished she hadn't, but she did what she needed to earn a living and survive in this world, after all she was on her own. It did come with a few perks though, one being that she hadn't worn a dress since the day she fell down the rabbit hole and into Wonderland- metaphorically speaking and all, considering it was an impossible notion at best. She had used a friends magic to travel here, and for that she was forever grateful.

She only had one pair of clothes, she found it was the easiest way to go when living on the road- that, and it was more comfortable than anything she had ever owned in her entire life. And that was saying something since she came from a palace where she had work silk gowns, and adorned some of the softest clothing in all the kingdom. Maybe it was the sense of freedom and confidence the new attire had given her, but she loved her new wardrobe and wouldn't do anything to change it. She wore black leather trousers, a white linen shirt and a jacket with a dark leather hide, and woollen inside, keeping her warm enough on the road as she travelled throughout Wonderland. She had her trusty satchel, a brown leather backpack of sorts that kept her necessities safe as she travelled from inn to inn.

This world was much more different from her own. She found that her natural talent for healing and taking care of others had manifested into something more magical, and beautiful than ever. She had discovered this a few weeks into her stay in Wonderland and it had come in handy as she now travelled as a healer, using this to support her life on the road in this mysterious new land. It had started upon a foggy morning, but she remembered it as clear as day.

A man in dark trench coat had suddenly appeared out of a hat, as crazy as it might seem.

He was cursing, and there was blood dripping down his forehead, his eyes were on the verge of closing shut. She had spotted him up from the tree she was hiding in when she heard noises. Soon enough he collapsed on the ground, and didn't seem to move at all. Clara scurried down the tree as fast as she could and she checked to see if he was still breathing. He was, but the blood was pouring out faster from his wound than before, and it seemed to be getting worse. Something inside of her took control, and her hand hovered over his head for a moment. She hadn't felt this pull for a long time, and she knew what it meant in an instant.

An illuminating blue glow streamed from her hand, and her light brown eyes turned golden, as though they were kissed by the sun itself. His skin slowly started to stich itself back together, forming a new layer, as though there was no laceration in the first place. She snapped out of her reverie, her heart pounding at this new revelation. She thought she had lost her magic, but alas, she was wrong. She was slightly amused, scared and excited all at the same time. She starred at him, his body still, not moving at all spare his chest moving indicating that he was still breathing. She moved her hand back to his head, touching the skin that was newly healed when his eyes opened and his hand moved to grasp hers immediately.

She swore she stopped breathing the moment his blue eyes opened, at the time she couldn't tell if it was out of fear, or attraction or maybe both but as time went on she knew better.

"Who are you and why are you touching my face?" he asked, in a deep voice, full of what she thought sounded like sleep, as though he had just woken up from a long nap. She had a sharp intake of breath, and gave him a quizzical look. Was that really the first thing that came out of his mouth?

"I'm the person who saved you, and that's the first thing you say after being knocked out? No, _thank you_?" She scoffed, glaring her eyes slightly at him. He kept a tight grip on her wrist, to make sure she didn't go anywhere.

" _Exactly_ , I wake up in a strange place with a beautiful lady touching my face, that's the last thing that I'd think of in that moment," He responded, a slight twinkle in his eyes. Her face immediately flushed at the compliment, and her eye twitched as she tried to keep her face blank of any expression.

"My names Clarissa, and you popped out of a hat, cursing and with a bloody head," She replied, and he slowly let go of her hand, and moved to sit up causing him to groan. She huffed, grabbing his bicep and pulling him up.

"The names Jefferson by the way."

"What happened to you?" She asked softly, leaning him up against the tree.

"I was running from some guards, seems like they got in a few good hits before I got away," He grumbled as he tried to normalise his heavy breathing.

"Looks like they got more than just a few hits," She said, now inspecting another wound. He was clutching his side, and when she moved his hand away she saw that it was stained in blood.

"You don't happen to have any bandages in that backpack of yours?"

"No, but I think I can do you one even better," She said, looking carefully at the wound. She hoped that whatever miracle had worked earlier would aid her now. She pulled his shirt up a little bit, much to his protest as he winced in pain at the movement, and hovered her hand over his side and waited for her body to do the rest.

He watched her cautiously as she closed her eyes, wondering what she could be doing, and that's when they shot wide open, glowing like a sea of gold. Her hand emitted a warmth that he could not describe, and with every second it hovered over his skin, the pain ebbed away further and further until he could feel it no longer.

She brought down her hand a second later, and her eyes started to blink furiously, her legs wobbling and her vision dizzy.

"Woah there sweetheart," He said, catching her in his arms quickly enough before she hit the ground, her head spinning. "Are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine," she said lamely, and his lips twitched as he tried not to smile at her perseverance, but then the urge easily dropped when her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she passed out.

Jefferson looked at the unconscious girl in his arms with worried eyes. She had saved his life, twice now, if he counted both times she had healed him that day and now she was paying the price for it. It looked like she was wielding magic. He knew that magic always came with a price, and he prayed that it wasn't her life.

He hoisted her up in his arms into a more secure position before heading west in the direction of his home- well not really his home, just a small inn where he usually spent most of his nights more or less. He had a deal with the owner, that he could stay as long as he liked, if he brought upfront payment every Tuesday of the new month, which Jefferson had always come through with, in one way or another.

Once they had arrived at the Inn he had received quite a few questioning stares as he held the Clarissa in his arms. He ignored them, and walked to the room in the back, placing Clarissa on the bed carefully. Her hair bounced as it hit the pillow, but her expression stayed the same. Still serene, and calm as she slept. Jefferson brushed a piece of the hair out of her face, his fingers caressing her cheek. Once he realised what he was doing, he brought his hand back so fast as though he had touched fire.

He threw his bag down on the ground by his bed, and placed his hat on the desk before taking a seat in an old wooden chair that was next to the bed.

"Time to wake up sleeping beauty," Jefferson said, as he stared at her, but alas, she didn't move an inch. Jefferson sighed, leaning back into the seat, figuring that he would just have to wait for her to wake up. The question was, when would that be?

* * *

It had now been precisely 17 hours since Clarissa had passed out.

How did Jefferson know this? Because he had been awake for every one of those 17 hours, watching over her.

Why would someone do this for a person they had just met?

Maybe it was to do with the fact that she saved his life, _twice_ , or it could also possibly be the fact that he had found out that she was on the wanted list, with a hefty bounty on her head, courtesy of the Red Queen. To what she owed this pleasure, now this was where the true mystery lay.

Jefferson was tired, and his body ached from his travels. He desperately wanted-no needed, sleep, but just as he was about to nod off in the chair, Clarissa had woken up. Her eyes blinked open and she groaned in pain, as she tried to sit up, struggling to support herself with her arms.

"Easy there," Jefferson said, jumping up from his seat and helping her sit up.

"What happened?" She asked, her voice thick with sleep.

"You passed out," Jefferson explained, bringing her a cup of water, and she downed it in one go, passing it back to him with a thank you.

"I can barely remember," Clarissa mumbled. "Where are we?" she asked, her eyes scanning the room as she noticed the unfamiliar setting.

"You're safe," Jefferson said, "I had to bring you back to the Inn I was staying at after you passed out. It's been nearly a day."

Clarissa was silent for a moment, trying to take in everything that had just happened. She looked back up at Jefferson, giving him a small smile.

"Thank you, for taking care of me," She said softly.

"My pleasure, just returning the favour," Jefferson said, giving her a heart-warming smile back. Clarissa moved, swinging her legs off the side of the bed, standing up and straightening out her clothes, and picking up her bag that she noticed he had brought with, slipping it over her head and onto her shoulders.

"Where are you going?" He asked, standing up and eyeing her curiously.

"Anywhere, I can't stay here."

"And why not?" He crossed his arms, looking at her with calculating eyes.

"You know why," she said, fixing her hair up into a bun. It was too long, and she felt as though it would be easier if it was short.

"The Red Queen, why does she want your head so badly?" Jefferson asked. He knew the Red Queen was notorious for putting bounties on people's heads, and not for any good reason, just because she felt like it.

"Not so much my head, more of what I can do with my hands if were being honest," Clarissa said. "Listen, I really appreciate everything you did for me, but I have places I need to go, people to see. Who knows maybe one day, we'll run into each other again."

"Well, until then, Clarissa," Jefferson whispered, taking her hand and placing a soft kiss upon her knuckles, causing her to blush a light pink.

"Til then, Jefferson."

And with that, she was off, running into the woods, to try and figure out what to do with the rediscovery of her magic, the bounty that was on her head, the fact that she had nowhere to live, and the ache in her heart that started when she left Jefferson.

* * *

She smiled fondly at the memory as she thought back to that day, though this smile was quickly wiped from her lips when she heard the thunder rolling in. She looked out her window to see storm clouds of dark and dangerous greys brewing in the distance, trailing lightning as they poured down the rain in bucket loads. She quickly pulled the curtains closed, leaning against the hard wood of the wall of the Inn. It happened to be the very same Inn that she had rested in that day with Jefferson.

She had travelled long and far in the past year, and had somehow found herself back in these parts of Wonderland in search of work. She had recognised the Inn, and decided to stay there instead of camping out in the woods, like she was used to, because the likelihood of getting pulled aside by guards was increased in these parts, and she was still on the run from the Red Queen.

Though she was sure to make the Queens job harder, as she changed her look as much as possible from the signs that were posted around the forest, and in town. They were outdated posters with a picture of her hair as long as Rapunzel of all people, and her facial structure was far too stout, and her posture slouched in the sketching. It was easy to deceive those around her once she knew what key features to alter, and she found herself thanking the Red Queen for having such a horrible artist on hand that clearly didn't know what they were doing in terms of body structure. The description was also partially incorrect as it had her height at a short five feet, when she was in fact closer to a five foot ten if anything.

When she walked in and paid for a key to a small room, she was disappointed to find that Jefferson hadn't stayed at this particular Inn for at least seven months. He was the only friend that she had made in the last year, everyone she had met over her travels were just pass byers, nothing more than mere acquaintances. She knew that if she got close to someone, it would be for all the wrong reasons. She had tried it once. She had made what she thought was a trustworthy friend, but all they had done was sell her out to the Red Queen.

That had been a close call. Since then she had been vigilant, always watching over her shoulder, and distancing herself from building friendships or relationships with people. She knew that if she got too close, there was the risk that she wouldn't make it out with her heart intact- in both senses of the word.

She sighed at her solemn thoughts, popping the lid of a bottle that was in her bag, and taking a small chug of the rum that it held. The alcohol burned as it travelled down her throat, and she certainly felt more awake now that she had something to drink. Just as she was about to take another sip and drown out her depressing thoughts with the liquid courage in hand, she heard rustling in the leaves outside. She carefully peeked through the curtains to see a guards convoy pull up at the Inn, strolling out with their swords, and spears, the leader holding a piece of parchment in his hands. She saw him speak with the owner of the Inn just outside, the rain drenching their clothes in water. When the guard rolled out the parchment that contained a drawing of her face, she knew she had to act fast, or she wouldn't make it out of there alive. She knew that the owner of the Inn would sell her out without a seconds thought, or a sliver of guilt, so she had to be swift in her movements in order to escape successfully.

She quickly threw her belongings into her bag, tightening her coat, and throwing on her hood before leaving her room. Carefully she looked down the hall way to see that it was empty, though she could hear the footsteps approaching. She tiptoed down the hall as fast as she could, opening the door to another room, relieved that it was empty. This would at least buy her some time. This room faced the opposite side of the Inn, and would allow her to escape easily.

She placed both of her hands on the window, lifting it up with ease, and then squeezing her body through as she climbed on the side of the building, ready to jump and make a run for it. Her fingers gripped the wet wood as she climbed down, her boots squeaking as she moved. With a leap of faith, she jumped, her feet making contact with the wet muddy ground, leaving no noise as she started to run. Though someone must have spotted her moving form as she heard the sound of a loud horn blaring, alerting the other guards that she was on the move.

She cursed underneath her breath, pushing forward as she ran through the woods as best as she could, trying not to slip where the rain had made the ground slippery and soft beneath her feet.

"Stop!" She could hear the guards yelling out, and she turned her head back slightly to see how far behind they were, and panicked when she realised they were closer than she had thought. She willed her legs to move faster, adrenaline pumping through her blood violently as she ran, using her hands to shield her from scattered branches, and leaves that were blocking her vision. Her hand made its way to her side, feeling for the dagger that sat in her pocket, the metal feeling heavier and heavier by the second. She knew that this was the only form of protection she had. She didn't wield a sword, or bow and arrow. She only had a small dagger, given to her by her father upon his passing. She knew that if she didn't outrun these guards, her fight wouldn't last long at all.

Just as she was running, she turned to look back to see that she was now a good distance ahead- well that was until she ran directly into something solid. That something being a person.

That someone being Jefferson, the last person she thought she would be seeing here. She looked up at him from the ground, bewildered at the sight before her. Her hood had fallen down, her luscious curls now a wet mess, as she stared up at him, breathing erratically as she tried to catch her breath, droplets of rain trickling down her face, blurring her vision slightly as she stared on in amazement at the sight before her.

"Quick, I can help you get away," Jefferson said, taking the large hat of his head and placing it on the ground, causing it to spin, opening a portal.

"Jefferson?"

"Yes, come on, we have to go now if we don't want to get caught," He replied, taking her hand and pulling her up. He kept her hand in his, intertwining their fingers. Clara turned her head when she heard heavy footsteps approaching, and the sounds of swords being drawn. She didn't have long to look back because Jefferson had pulled her, dragging her down the portal with him. She couldn't describe the feeling as they moved through the portal, and if she was being honest, she didn't remember most of what she saw, until they reached their destination… a place that she was unfamiliar with.

When they landed on the hard ground with a thud, Clara gasped, her eyes trying to focus on her new surroundings. They were inside what seemed to be a small house. They seemed to have landed just by the front door.

"Where are we?" Clara asked, as Jefferson stood up, holding his hand out for her to grasp. She gladly took it, as he pulled her up, a bit too forcefully if she asked. She was pulled right up, and the momentum was stronger than she expected. Her hands flew out, grasping the lapels of Jefferson's black coat, his hands moving to catch her waist as she caught her footing.

"Woah there sweetheart," Jefferson breathed out as he caught her. Her heart leapt in her chest at the close contact, her face inches from him. She wasn't sure if it was because of the shock of the sudden movement, or the fact that his eyes shone a stunning blue up close. But when the queasy feeling started to creep up on her, she knew that it was the former. It had been a rough day. One minute she was running from guards, the next she was jumping through the portal, and in Jefferson's arms. Her head wasn't feeling too good, and the nausea was starting to settle in, taking residence in her stomach.

"May I sit down?" She asked, her voice coming out wobbly as her heart pounded in her chest, beating away faster than she could cope with.

"Of course, easy there," Jefferson said, as he moved her over to the chair by the window, helping her down carefully. He then grabbed a towel from the closet, passing it to her to dry herself off, hoping that neither of them would get sick from the onslaught of cold weather they had just fled through.

"Are you alright?" He asked, and she nodded, taking a few deep breaths.

"What is this place?" She asked.

"It's my house, well, sort of, okay, not really. It belongs to a friend, and I'm just borrowing it temporarily while they're out of town," Jefferson said, moving to get her some water to drink. He passed her the glass, and she downed it within a second, giving him a small smile before letting her eyes flicker over his form. He looked exactly the same since the last time she saw him.

"You haven't changed one bit," Clara said with a small smile.

"Well, I can see that you've changed quite a lot," Jefferson teased back, his eyes falling on her short locks. He also noticed that there was something different about the way she held herself. He could tell that the last year had shaped her a lot.

"I got sick of the long hair," She said simply, nervously running a hand through her shorter curls. _Why are you nervous, it's not like you care what he thinks_?

"It looked good on you _Clarissa_ ," He said, taking a seat across from her. Her name rolled off his tongue with an ease that sent her cheeks red and slightly flushed.

"Its Clara now," she corrected, crossing her arms, trying to cool off.

"Hmm," Jefferson hummed, a contemplative look on his face, before he scrunched up his nose and shook his head. "I still like Clarissa better."

"Whatever," She mumbled, breaking the staring competition they had going on. "What were you doing in the forest?" She asked, moving onto more important things. He had literally popped out of nowhere, to her rescue. Was he following her? Was it a coincidence? She needed to know if she could trust him. So far all the signs were pointing towards yes, but there was a part of her that wasn't sure what his motives were.

"I happened to be in the area," Jefferson answered, and by the look on her face, he could tell that she didn't believe him, at least not completely. In reality, he knew that she was there because Rumpelstiltskin had shown him. But not because Rumpelstiltskin was involved in any way, but because Jefferson had asked as a favour for the work that he had provided him. And, a deal was a deal. Even though it had taken him more than a few weeks to track her down with Rumpelstiltskin's help, it was more than welcomed by him.

He knew that Clarissa had been hiding from the Red Queen in Wonderland, which made it even harder for him to track her down. He hadn't seen her in such a long time, and he was desperate to find her again. He needed her help, and the only way to succeed was to get in contact with her. He owed a friend a favour, and he promised that he would pull through. At least that was the whole story that he kept repeating to himself. He knew that there was a part of him that just yearned to see her again, finding that she had left a stronger impression on him than he had realised before.

"Is that the story you're going to go with?" Clara asked, raising a brow.

"I was looking for you. I need your help," Jefferson finally admitted, watching her reaction carefully.

"And here, I just thought you wanted the pleasure of my company," Clara said, the words rolling off her tongue before she could register them. She was flirting shamelessly and she had to admit it felt different. A good sort of different.

"I guess that's just an upside," He said, his lips turning up on one side of his mouth as he smiled at her. His eyes flickered down to her lips that had adorned a beautiful smile, and he couldn't help but think how breathtaking she looked when she showed an expression other than anger.

"What sort of help do you need?" She inquired.

"I have a friend who needs healing. She took a potion and it's changed her, she's like a completely different person. No one has been able to help us, and I thought you might be able to."

"Physical changes…?" Clara asked, her brow furrowed as he went on to explain.

"She lost her memory. She had no recollection of her past, she's not the same person she used to be," Jefferson explained.

"I can't heal her. It's not a flesh wound, I can't do it." Clara said, and judging by the look on his face, that wasn't the answer he was looking for. "I'm sorry, I-I can't."

"Can you at least try? I owe them my life, and I promised I would do anything I could to help them." He pleaded, and her eyes softened at his confession.

It was silent for a moment as she contemplated it. She didn't know how it could possibly work, but she didn't see that she had anything to lose by it all. The least she could do was try, she thought to herself. After all, he did save her just now from possibly being captured by the Queens guards.

"I'll try."

"Thank you," He breathed out, giving her a heart-warming smile.

"So, when do we leave?" She asked, curious as to how things would play out.

"Tomorrow, at dawn."

"A bit dramatic don't you think?" She said with a raised brow, which caused him to laugh on the inside.

"No, we set a meeting time at dawn."

"Oh."

"There's a bed in that room on the left, feel free to get some rest." And with that they had parted ways again, both parties feeling as though that was too short of a reunion to their liking.

* * *

The sun was shining radiantly, and Clara squinted, not enjoying the bright light so early in the morning. She gripped the bag on her shoulder tighter, hoping that this would work out. She was worried that her healing abilities wouldn't work, and she didn't want to disappoint Jefferson.

As they trekked through the woods, Clara wondered where they would be meeting. She was walking behind Jefferson, trusting his judgement as she followed. Her eyes drifted from his back, to their current surroundings. She hadn't been to this part of Wonderland before. Just as she was admiring the scenery, she hadn't noticed that Jefferson had stopped walking, and she bumped into his back.

"Sorry," she mumbled sheepishly, when he turned around to look at her.

He took off his hat and threw it, watching as it spun on the floor opening up a portal that glowed, emanating all variations of magnificent colour.

"What's that for?" Clara asked.

"We're going to the Forbidden Forest," Jefferson said, surprising Clara, she hadn't remembered him mentioning that fact. She hadn't left Wonderland for years now it seemed, unsure of if there was a way back to the Forbidden Forest. For the most part, she thought that once she came here there was no going back, but evidently she was wrong, and now she was freaking out.

"What?!"

He grabbed her hand before she had time to react and pulled her through the portal.

When they landed, their bodies tangled as they tumbled through the dark forest, Clara's heart was pounding in her chest. Jefferson's body fell on hers roughly as her back touched the ground, and she groaned at the extra weight.

"Sorry," Jefferson grumbled, as he pushed himself up, trying not to take notice of the compromising position that they were in. She was close enough to feel his breath fan over her cheeks, and she could feel her heart quicken every second he lingered there. It was a moment later that he pushed himself off her, and offered a hand, pulling her up.

She averted her eyes and casually dusted herself off, straightening out her jacket, and securing the bag on her shoulder.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Where's the fun in that?" He mused, and she rolled her eyes.

"Is this where we are meeting them?" She asked, looking around.

"Yes, they should be here soon."

They waited in silence for a few minutes, before they heard approaching footsteps.

"Jefferson?" A deep voice called out into the distance. Jefferson turned around, and they headed towards the sound.

"Charming?" Jefferson called out, and soon enough they had spotted Charming and the dark haired beauty that accompanied him. Clara figured that this lady was the friend that was in need of her help.

As they came closer, Charming greeted Jefferson with a tight embrace, before letting go, and introducing himself to Clara.

"Prince Charming," he said, shaking her hand. "Thank you, for coming out to help."

"Clara," she smiled, and then her expression softened slightly. She wanted him to know that there was a chance it wouldn't work. She didn't want to get his hopes up. "I'll try my best. I'm not sure if I will be able to reverse the effects of whatever ailment has troubled your friend. But I give you my word that I will try."

"That is all I ask. You're our last hope," Charming said, as he looked over at Snow who was lightly conversing with Jefferson. She seemed to have a good relationship with Jefferson, but Clara noticed that ever since they had arrived, she constantly looked at Charming with a sour expression.

"Well, why don't we move to a more secure location, where we can get started?"

"Lead the way," Clara said, and as they walked to the small house they were hiding out in, Charming explained the situation at hand. He went on to tell the tale, with detail in regards to how it had all happened, what exactly caused Snow to lose her memory, and how it had affected her personality. She had become rougher around the edges, darker… and it was something that Charming knew was abnormal. He described Snow as a gentle soul, someone who was selfless, and caring. But so far, from what she had observed, the girl seemed to be rude, and sharp witted, but most importantly, cut off from the world.

It wasn't long until they had arrived at a small house made out of what seemed to be mahogany. It was a quaint little abode, and Clara was immediately jealous of such a lovely home. She wished that she had something like this of her own, but knew that it wouldn't happen for a long time to come. The entrance to the house was covered with deep moss, trees and cover to make sure that it was hidden. Clara was sure that if she had tried to find it on her own, her efforts would have been fruitless. It was concealed brilliantly she had to admit, and was happy once they were inside, knowing that they were safe from prying eyes.

Even though she was out of the clutches of the Red Queen in Wonderland, she was still weary during this stay. She knew that the Queen had agents that were able to travel, similarly to Jefferson by using the darkest of magic, and she would rather not be caught up in such dangerous activities. That, and she was also afraid that her step-father would find her now that she was back in her homeland of the Forbidden Forest.

As they sat inside, Clara sent the two men off to sit and chat somewhere, whilst Clara took care of Snow. They walked into a small room that was quite empty. It had a small wooden wardrobe that was mostly empty, and a bed with a few feather pillows that laid atop.

"Snow is it?" Clara asked softly, trying to get off to a gentle start.

"Yes," Snow replied curtly, her tone completely crushing any thought of gentle that Clara had.

"I'm Clara," She introduced formally, her hand outstretched, and Snow just looked at it before crossing her arms, ignoring the friendly gesture.

"I know. Jefferson told me. You're all he spoke about today," Snow grumbled. She had been glad to see a friendly face, but once Jefferson started to keep her company on the trip whilst Clara stayed with Charming, all she heard about was Clara, and she was beginning to get sick of it all.

"Right," Clara said a light tint of pink blush on her cheeks as she looked around feeling more awkward than before. She found that Snow wasn't a very talkative person, and wondered if it was because she had never met her before, or if it was because her personality had changed… or maybe because of something Jefferson had said perhaps.

"Charming told me what happened to you," Clara started off slowly, and Snow's eyes flickered up fast, narrowing at Clara's words.

"That _idiot_ doesn't know anything," Snow said sternly.

"He cares about you," Clara said.

"I don't care," Snow scoffed, but there was something in her eyes that spoke differently.

"I'm here to help," Clara said, trying to convince Snow to loosen up a little, but it was evident that the girl had nothing of the sort in mind.

"There's nothing wrong with me," Snow protested.

"You've lost your memory," Clara pointed out.

"Only of him, something I can be glad for," She fake laughed.

"Really? Then why are you travelling with him?"

"He's taken me prisoner," Snow said, a deadpan expression to match.

"Sure looks like it," Clara said, crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes. Snow was quite troublesome.

"Listen, I'm just here to help you. Let me do that. You have nothing to lose."

It was silent for a moment while Snow thought about it. Snow weighed the pros and the cons of the situation. She knew that they had travelled far to come and help her, and that was the only reason she said yes. She didn't want to do it just to spite Charming, but she knew that it wasn't fair to Jefferson and Clara.

"Fine."

"Let's get started."

Clara instructed Snow to get comfortable, and she complied, laying down on the bed, taking in a few deep breaths.

"Close your eyes, and just relax."

Snow reluctantly closed her eyes and tried to relax. She cleared her mind of all thoughts, taking in steady breaths.

Clara placed her hand on top of Snow's forehead, and focused her energy on her. With deep breaths, she could feel the energy rushing through her veins, all the way from her heart, through her chest, down her right arm and into her fingertips. The energy glowed as it sprouted from the tips of her fingers and surged into Snow. They both gasped, and it must have been loud since the two men came rushing into the room.

Jefferson went to Clara's side immediately, placing his hand on her shoulder trying to get her attention. Her brow was furrowed and she looked in pain as her eyes stayed closed and her hand over Snow's head.

"Clara, Clara," Jefferson called out, and she opened her eyes and they were glowing gold. Her eye was completely covered with the molten colour.

"Wait." The word was uttered, falling off her lips as her hand continued to hover over Snow's foreheads. Even though Jefferson's instincts screamed at him to do something, he stood there, waiting as patiently as he could, waiting and watching carefully just as Charming did. It was only a few seconds more, but to both men it felt like hours as they waited in anticipation to see the outcome. They both prayed in their hearts that the two women they cared about would be fine, but it was hard to tell.

Clara's vision turned from gold to their normal brown hue, and she smiled as she looked down at Snow whose eyes were fluttering open. Charming was by Snow's bedside within a second, as Snow sat up with his help. Snow's eyes focused on him and she uttered his name in a way that she had only done so before all this drama, and his heart leapt in his chest.

"Charming?" Snow asked, unsure of herself.

"It's me, Snow, it's me," He breathed out, laughter bubbling up through his chest as he held her close.

Clara watched on at the reunited couple with glee, and that's when she felt it. The pounding headache, the pain rising through her chest, as though her heart was going to burst out of her skin, the erupting ache settling in her bones. She felt something wet drip from her nose, and she brought her hand up to it with an urgency that scared her, pressing her fingers to the spot only to bring it back to find the ghastly contrast of red blood against her pale skin. Her knees buckled in an instance, and she crashed to the ground, her head inches from crashing against the hard wooden floor boards when Jefferson caught her just in time, her head lolling in his arms.

"Clara! Stay with me, Clara!"

He called out her name, and she tried to focus on his voice, but her vision was turning black, and before she knew it her world has spiralled into darkness, leaving Jefferson calling out her name with a panic he never knew resided within him before this very moment. He was afraid that he was going to lose her again, and he couldn't- he just couldn't lose her.

* * *

Clara woke up feeling more groggy than ever, blinking furiously as she tried to clear her vision. She nearly screamed when she saw that all three people were standing above her, looking down on her with worried expressions.

Charming looked thankful once he saw that she had awoken.

Snow was happy, but feeling slightly guilty, after all, it was her treatment that had led to this very moment.

And Jefferson. Jefferson looked upset, worried and relived all at the same time.

"Clara," Snow breathed out, pressing down a damp cloth against her forehead, soothing the heat that had built up.

"How are you feeling?" Jefferson asked, brushing a piece of hair away from her face with his hands. It was only in that moment as he looked down upon her form that she realised her head was resting in his lap. She wondered how long she had been there for. Was it a few seconds? Minutes? Hours?

"Fine," She said as she blinked lazily, taking in the sight of him.

"Why don't we get you seated up, and let you rest?" Snow suggested, and Clara nodded, agreeing with her. Jefferson carefully hoisted her up in his arms, placing her down on the bed carefully.

"Thank you, for everything," Snow said, giving her a sincere smile before both she and Charming left the room, giving the two some privacy.

"Could I please have some water?" Clara asked, her throat feeling parched.

"Of course," Jefferson said, helping her sip from the glass. "Better?" He asked, and she nodded, closing her eyes for a moment to regain her senses.

"What happened?" Clara asked. She didn't remember a lot of what happened, and she wasn't sure if that was a good or bad sign.

"Do you remember when you healed me, way back when?" Jefferson asked, and she looked at him incredulously, as though she could have forgotten the first time she had met him.

"Yes."

"It was similar to that. I think the healing exhausted you, and your body shut down in response," Jefferson explained and Clara shook her head.

"It can't be. That hasn't happened to me since that day you know. I've healed people far more sick and injured than Snow," Clara protested.

Jefferson gently grasped her hand, holding it in his own. "The potion she took was derived from powerful magic in its purest form. It must have been too much for you to handle."

"How long was I out?"

"Only a minute."

"That's good."

"Sure is better than the seventeen hours I had to put up with last time," Jefferson teased and Clara cracked a smile. "Thank you."

"Are you alright?" Clara questioned when she noticed Jefferson's face fall.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine."

"Really?"

There was a moment of silence before he replied, this time being honest with her.

"No."

"Why?"

"I thought you weren't going to make it. You stopped breathing for a second there," Jefferson said in a low voice, surprising Clara. She didn't know if she was more surprised at what he had said, or _how_ he had said it. Regardless, there was a new feeling inside of her that she hadn't felt in a long time. She wasn't sure if she was anxious because of the circumstances, or because it was Jefferson himself who voiced his worry.

"I'm alright now," Clara tried to reassure him. He looked at her, not believing it a hundred per cent himself, but he nodded, trying to give her a small smile.

"What have you gotten up to since our last encounter?"

"You mean the one where I saved your life," She mused with a cheeky smile.

"That's the one."

"I've been on the road mostly, trying to keep a low profile, make money where I can. I mostly camp out in the woods, in fear that if I stay somewhere, I'll get sold out to the Red Queen, as you saw during our last few days," Clara told him. "And you?"

"Worked a few jobs, nearly got captured by the Queen's guards, then rescued a friend who had actually gotten caught and then I just travelled for a little bit," Jefferson said, being quite vague about the last part. He had actually spent the last few weeks travelling in search for her. There was a strong magic that hid her exact location, making him unable to find her for a while as she stayed hidden in an expert manner.

"It's good to see you again. I don't have a lot of friends," Clara said and Jefferson threw a smile her way.

"We'll you've got a few more now," Jefferson said as she looked down at her hands in her lap, blushing lightly. She looked back up when she felt his hand on her cheek as he tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "Thank you again for helping when you didn't have to," He said in a low voice.

"I wanted to," Clara said sincerely. She then noticed how close they were, and that if she just leaned forward the slightest, their noses would brush, and then maybe their lips.

She didn't know if she moved first, or if it was him, but in the end, neither party cared or thought about it all that too much. All they thought about was what they could feel. His lips on hers, hers on his. It was a flurry of passion as Jefferson pulled her close, his hands caressing her face as his lips slanted over her mouth again as they kissed feverishly. Clara's heart was pounding in her chest, and she was sure it would explode at this rate. She was hyperaware of everything at this very moment, the way her fingers felt in his soft hair, and how he moaned when she applied a slight pressure against his scalp. She also noted the way his hands moved from her face down the curve of her back and onto her hips as he pulled her even closer, leaving virtually no room between the two. This went on for a while longer until both had to resurface for air, still keeping close in contact as they stared at each other with breathless expressions.

"Well that was unexpected," Jefferson breathed out, quirking a smile at the frown that appeared on Clara's face. He absolutely loved to tease her, and he was sure he'd never get over it.

"Really? You're the one who pounced first," Clara pointed out. Now that her thoughts weren't so hazy, and riddled with the feeling of his lips on her, she recalled that he had made the first move. His hand had been on her cheek to begin with, and he had guided her face closer, kissing her before she could even comprehend what was happening.

"You responded quite eagerly if I remember correctly," Jefferson countered.

"It was a minute ago, how could you forget?"

"So you admit, I'm right."

"No, you aren't."

"Yes, I am." He knew that she was right, and he had been the one to initiate the kiss, but the longer they argued, the funnier it got, and he loved the feistiness that twinkled in her golden eyes as she glared at him.

"Why are we bickering? Just kiss me," Clara said and Jefferson was happy to oblige, moving forward and capturing her lips once again, and the two let the world melt away as they focused on more important matters.

What they failed to realise was that Charming and Snow were waiting in the other room for them to come out, and it was only a good twenty minutes later that they had appeared, both of them looking flushed and their clothes ruffled.

They then spent the rest of the day resting up, all ready to head off in their separate ways the following day. Snow and Charming hadn't stopped thanking Clara for aiding them in their quest to find a cure for Snow, and Clara had insisted that it was fine, and that their friendship in return was more than enough reward and thanks for her.

Jefferson and Clara had then parted ways with the couple, travelling through the portal in his hat, back into the depths of one of the many forests of Wonderland. It was just after they had arrived that things had gotten awkward. She wasn't sure where they stood. Would they be parting ways? Would they see each other again? Would they continue to be involved in their affairs? Clara knew that she didn't want to let him go, not again. She had done so once before, and she wasn't planning on doing it a second time, and then regretting it, waiting for the moment they would meet again.

"So what do you say we stick together?" Clara mused, the words falling off her lips before she could let her embarrassment cloud her judgement.

"I'd like nothing more, sweetheart."

And with that, began the true story of the healer and the hatter, ready to take on the world… or at least Wonderland. But that was a story for another time.

 **A/N – This is just a quick little story that popped into my head a few months ago. I've been working on my other fanfic, so I haven't had time to finish this, or put any more real thought into it. But I thought it would just be a cute little story, that I'd just publish in one go.**

 **This probably won't be continued as I'm focusing on my other stories at the moment, so it's just a short story for you all to enjoy. There isn't enough Jefferson/OC on here, and I thought I'd contribute to the pile. Hope that you all enjoyed it. Reviews are welcomed, and I'd honestly love to hear your thoughts.**


End file.
